El cumpleaños de Sakura
by miakatakachan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sakura y, dentro de casa de Chiharu le espera una grata sorpresa que ella no espera...


**Capítulo 2: El cumpleaños de Sakura.**

-¡Buenos días, Sakura!-dijo Nadeshiko-¡FELICIDADES, CARIÑO!

Sakura se iba despertando poco a poco: Hoy era su cumpleaños.

-¡Buenos días, mamá!-dijo Sakura-gracias por felicitarme. ¿Qué hora es?

-Pues...-dijo Fujitaka-Las 10:55.Te has vuelto a dormir, Sakura.

Sakura se levantó corriendo, se vistió, se arregló, desayunó y se marchó corriendo a casa de Chiharu sin saber lo que le esperaba dentro de aquella casa...

-Buenos días, Sakura.-dijo Chiharu desde la puerta de su casa-Pasa, pasa.

-Buenos días, Chiharu.-dijo Sakura-¿Estamos solas?

-Pues...-dijo Chiharu.-Sí, estamos solas. ¿Esperabas ver a alguien?

-¿Eh? No.-dijo Sakura.

Lo cierto y la verdad es que no estaban solas en casa: sus compañeros estaban en el salón esperando a que entrasen a sentarse.

-¿Pasamos al salón para tomar algo?-dijo Chiharu.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Sakura.

Sakura y Chiharu se fueron al salón.

-¡FELICIDADES, SAKURA!-dijeron sus compañeros.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? El cuento de que ella y Chiharu estaban solas en casa, era una tapadera para engañarla sin que se diese cuenta de la sorpresa.

-Gracias, chicos.-dijo Sakura-De verdad que me habéis dejado impresionada.

-Era nuestro objetivo, Sakura.-dijo MeiLing.

Sakura miró bien en la sala y encontró a MeiLing y a Shaoran entre sus amigos.

-¡MEILING! ¡SHAORAN!-chilló Sakura.

-Hola Sakura.-dijo Shaoran-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Me has echado de menos?

-Hola Shaoran.-dijo Sakura-Claro que te he echado de menos. Estoy encantada de que hayáis venido encima el día de mi cumpleaños.

-Bueno.-dijo Tomoyo-Ahora que ya estamos todos, ¿que os parece si le damos nuestros regalos a Sakura?

-¡VALE!

Todos sus amigos le regalaron cosas preciosas. Tomoyo le regaló un pequeño marco de fotos con una foto de sus compañeros cuando estaban en el colegio, Rika y Naoko le regalaron un joyero con su nombre grabado, Chiharu y Yamazaki le regalaron un bolso nuevo de color azul con unas pequeñas alas amarillas a los lados, MeiLing le regaló un pequeño pasador que le trajo desde HongKong y Shaoran le regaló un juego de un bolígrafo y pluma con sus nombres grabados.

-Muchísimas gracias, chicos.-dijo Sakura-Me han encantado los regalos. ¿Os parece si pasamos por mí casa, dejo los regalos y de paso veis a Ayeka caminar?

-De acuerdo.-dijo Tomoyo-Luego vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, que hace tiempo que MeiLing y Shaoran no la han visto.

Así pues, Sakura y sus amigos se marcharon de casa de Chiharu a casa de Sakura.

-Mamá,-dijo Sakura-Mira lo que me han regalado mis amigos. Todos los regalos son preciosos, ¿verdad mamá?

-Claro que sí, Sakura.-dijo Nadeshiko-Pasad, chicos. Id a sentaros al comedor o subid con Sakura a su habitación.

Las chicas fueron con Sakura mientras que Shaoran y Yamazaki se fueron al comedor con Touya y con Fujitaka.

-¿Has cambiado de color la habitación, Sakura?-preguntó MeiLing-La última vez que vine estaba de color rosa...

-Sí.-dijo Sakura-La cambie este verano, al acabar el curso. Mi padre me ayudó a pintar, pero yo escogí el color.

-Es muy bonita, Sakura.-dijo Rika-¿Dónde dejamos los regalos?

-Los podéis dejar encima del escritorio o de la cama, tanto me da.-dijo Sakura-Me voy a cambiar de ropa, que llevo puesto lo primero que he cogido del armario. Podéis bajar o quedaros, cómo queráis.

-Mejor nos vamos.-dijo Naoko-Tendrás que escoger que ropa ponerte para Shaoran...

Todas las chicas se rieron, incluida Sakura. Era verdad lo que Naoko decía: para Sakura, llevar una ropa u otra era importante, ya que había cierta ropa que gustaba más que otra.

-¡PEQUEÑA AYEKA!-dijo Chiharu-Sakura, tu hermana está aquí.

-Bueno,-dijo Sakura-No pasa nada. Dejadla. Ahora os tendréis que quedar hasta que mi madre se la lleve de aquí, porque sino se pondrá a llorar.

Una vez Sakura se hubo cambiado de ropa, las chicas bajaron al comedor con Ayeka.

Allí encontraron a Shaoran, Yamazaki, Touya y Fujitaka hablando de cosas de hombres, cómo no.

-Estás muy guapa, hermanita.-dijo Touya.

-Gracias, Touya.-dijo Sakura-¿Nos vamos? Aún tenemos cosas por ver...

-Sí.-dijo Shaoran-Mejor que nos vayamos.

-Mamá, papá.-dijo Sakura-No sé a la hora que volveré, lo más probable es que no venga a comer, pero no lo sé seguro. Por si acaso no me hagáis comida. Hasta luego.

-Adiós, Sakura.-dijo Fujitaka.

Sakura y sus amigos salieron por la puerta y se fueron camino del centro de la ciudad para celebrar que era el cumpleaños de Sakura. Sakura y Shaoran iban cogidos de la mano al igual que Chiharu y Yamazaki.

-Los cuatro hacen muy buena pareja, ¿verdad?-preguntó Rika-Ya me gustaría a mí estar igual que ellos ahora...

-Si que es verdad que hacen buena pareja, Rika.-dijo Naoko-Algún día nosotras también encontraremos a nuestro amor y estaremos igual que están ellos ahora.

-¡EH, VOSOTROS CUATRO!-chillaba MeiLing-¡VAMOS A PARAR A COMPRAR UNAS COSAS!

Las dos parejas entraron con las chicas en la tienda.

Sakura encontró algo que regalar a Shaoran, pues él se había gastado lo más seguro mucho dinero al hacer que grabasen aquellos bolígrafos que le había regalado.

-MeiLing.-dijo Sakura-¿Qué le puedo regalar a Shaoran? Es que seguro que se habrá gastado mucho dinero en mi regalo y yo no sé que comprarle para compensarle...

-Le puedes comprar...-dijo MeiLing-Algo que lleve el dibujo del YING y el YANG, ya sabes que le gusta bastante.

-Gracias, MeiLing.-dijo Sakura.

Sakura se fue a la sección que estaba dedicada al Ying y el Yang y compró un bonito símbolo para llevar de collar para Shaoran.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?-preguntó Sakura.

-Serán...-dijo el señor-250 yenes.

-Envuélvalo para regalo, por favor.-dijo Sakura.

El señor de la tienda, envolvió el collar en un bonito papel de regalo de color verde y se lo dio a Sakura.

-Aquí tienes, señorita.-dijo el señor.

-Aquí tiene usted su dinero y muchas gracias.-dijo Sakura.

Sakura y los demás salieron de la tienda cada uno con un paquete, como mínimo, excepto Tomoyo y Naoko.

-¿Donde queréis ir ahora?-dijo Yamazaki-Se acerca la hora de comer y tenemos hambre...

-Es verdad.-dijo Shaoran-¿Vamos a un restaurante italiano? Me apetece un poco de pasta...

-La que tiene que decidir hoy es Sakura, Shaoran.-dijo Naoko-¿Donde quieres ir, Sakura?

-Pues...-dijo Sakura-el restaurante italiano no está mal y se come muy bien. Vamos a comer en el restaurante italiano.

-Pues venga, al restaurante italiano.-dijo MeiLing.-Sakura, ¿no tienes nada que darle a Shaoran? Creo que antes has comprado algo...

-¿En serio, Sakura?-dijo Shaoran-No hacía falta ninguna, de verdad que no.

-Es para compensarte por el fantástico regalo que me has hecho para mi cumpleaños.-dijo Sakura-Aquí tienes.

Sakura sacó el pequeño paquete de color verde y lo puso en manos de Shaoran.

-¡ES PRECIOSO, SAKURA!-exclamó Shaoran-Muchísimas gracias. Me encanta, pero no hacía falta ninguna.

-Me alegro de que te guste.-dijo Sakura-Gracias a MeiLing he acertado con el regalo.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante eran ya las 14:30 de la tarde y estaba repleto de gente, pero encontraron un hueco para poder comer tranquilamente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer está tarde?-pregunto Chiharu.

-Pues...-dijo Sakura-¿Se os ocurre un plan para realizar?

-Mira Sakura.-dijo Tomoyo-Como hoy es tu cumpleaños, os dejamos a ti y a Shaoran solos esta tarde, para que podáis hacer lo que queráis sin que nosotros estemos por medio. ¿Que os parece, chicos?

-Por nosotros, bien.-dijo Rika-Tienes razón, Tomoyo. Podemos quedar otro día y dejar que ellos disfruten sin nuestro impedimento.


End file.
